


Night Out

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, F/M, Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: When Jaune agreed to go on a night out with the girls he expected it to be a chance to get closer to Weiss, not an opportunity for Yang to get roaring drunk, everyone to ditch them and for him to have to cart her drunken ass across Vale. Sober, bitter and angry, Yang provides a convenient outlet. She promised him the night of his life, and conscious or not, she's going to deliver.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 29
Kudos: 170





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous
> 
> So, I've been missing a while. I was in hospital with corona. Got it bad and had to be held on a respirator for almost a week. Still felt out of it when I got back and unprepared to write. The hospital had a rather annoying site blocker for a lot of things, many of which are related to here and the other site I post on, hence while I could get on for a second or two, I could never respond to comments. I'm back now and slowly getting back into things.

* * *

Jaune shouldered the hotel door open and adjusted Yang on his other, leaning away from her booze-tainted breath as she laughed and babbled words he couldn’t understand, and wasn’t sure he wanted to. The door swung shut behind him and he lugged her over to one of the single beds, toppling her onto it and watching her drape atop the sheets like a dead animal.

 _I knew agreeing to go out with them was a bad idea._ Nora’s idea, though she’d been the first to call it quits once she started feeling sick. Ren had taken her back, but he, stupid as he was, let Yang goad him into staying out with her, Blake and Weiss. Yang had promised to show him what a real night on the town could be like, and if he was being honest with himself, he’d not wanted to look like a quitter in front of Weiss.

He wasn’t sure when Weiss and Blake decided to head back to Beacon, or why they’d made the decision to dump Yang on his hands. There was nothing that made you sober up quicker than a drunk friend making an ass out of themselves, and Yang was certainly that. Draping herself over people, slapping guy’s behinds and dancing like she wanted to knock everyone around her out. He’d gone from halfway to drunk to sober in an instant, then frightened she might get them into a fight and eventually just flat out annoyed.

“So much for showing me the night of my life,” he told the girl writhing on the bed. Yang had decided to wear a tight pair of white pants under a blouse that had fallen so low he could see her black bra straps. It didn’t help that she was already trying to undress herself drunkenly, pulling up her top to expose her toned stomach.

His scroll rang. The name said Blake. About time. He’d been texting her for over an hour.

“Hi. Hello!” he said, somewhat aggressively. “Nice of you to call.”

_“Where’s Yang?”_

“Pissed out her mind on the bed.” He angled his scroll toward her and heard Blake sigh angrily on the other end. “Tell me again why you dumped me with _your girlfriend_ and went back to Beacon? I had to deal with her making an absolute tit of herself. I thought some of those people were going to knock me out.”

 _“Sorry.”_ Blake didn’t sound sorry. _“But I know how she gets when she’s had too much. Weiss was feeling a little under the weather and someone had to take her home.”_

That couldn’t have been him? He’d have loved to walk her back to Beacon. Ugh. Weiss had probably known that and specifically asked Blake instead. Great. Now his mood was even worse than it had already been.

“I still think it’s a dick move to force her on me. She’s your girlfriend.”

 _“I know. I’ll make it up to you. Homework or something. You’re at a hotel, right? I’ll cover the cost of that as well. Or Yang will once I have a talk with her. It’s fine to get drunk and have fun, but she’s just plain irresponsible.”_ At least he could rest assured she’d be told off. Small mercies. _“There are two beds, right?”_

He showed her the second single bed on the scroll again.

_“I’m not saying I don’t trust you…”_

“It’s fine. Would have been too awkward for me anyway. I just…” He sighed and pushed his bangs back. His reflection looked back at him from the mirror. Tired, frustrated and sober. “I just want this night to be over. It’s been shit.”

_“I’ll make it up to you. Yang will, too. Tell her I love her.”_

That was it, then? No offer to come out and collect her. No rescue. Just put up with her for the night because that was what a friend did. Great. Awesome. Jaune growled as the call ended, making to throw his scroll away before thinking better and setting it down roughly on the side.

“Mrbblll…?” Yang mumbled, having managed to wrestle her way under the sheets of her bed without once opening her eyes. The special ability of a drunk to operate with no sight or sense was impressive.

“I was talking to your girlfriend about how stupid a drunk you are. Blake sends her love, by the way.

“Blkkke!” she whined, waving for him to come closer. “Nnnl!”

“Yes. Blake. Your girlfriend.”

Yang made another two-armed motion like she wanted him to come closer. Was she hard of hearing as well? Quite possibly with how loud the music had been. Sighing, Jaune walked over to stand beside her bed and leaned over to speak directly into her face.

“Blake says-”

Yang’s arms wrapped around his neck before he could finish. Unprepared, Jaune tumbled forward, pulled flat over the bed as hot lips crashed onto his and a wet tongue invaded his mouth.

“Mmm! Mmmmh!” Yang sloppily made out with him, rubbing her tongue over his and the inside of his mouth even as her hands ran down his back. Her eyes were closed and hadn’t opened since they got to the hotel. “Mmmmm! Ahhh!” She gasped as he pulled away, the wet smack of their lips filling the room. Jaune’s face was blood red.

“Yang! What the hell was-”

“Mmm. Blke. Love youuu… snnn…”

Without a word of explanation or a hint of shame, Yang began to snore.

 _She thought I was Blake,_ Jaune thought, pushing back and rubbing his lips clean. Yang stank of alcohol but tasted like strawberries, probably because of her favourite drink. His tongue came out to lick his lips and he sank back against his own bed, stunned.

An accident. That… That was all it was. Yang hadn’t even realised and definitely wouldn’t remember come the morning. He would, though. Groaning, he turned away, refusing to acknowledge how hard he was. Kicking off his shoes and stripping down to his boxers, Jaune climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over his body.

The sooner this was over, the better.

* * *

He wasn’t sure he’d been asleep at all when he opened his eyes again, but the blinking red light on the hotel’s alarm clock next to his bed told him he had, and that it was now gone three in the morning. Grumbling angrily, he rolled over to turn his back to it and get back to sleep, causing him to look towards Yang in her bed.

Or not in her bed. It was empty.

“Shit!” The covers were kicked off as alarm set in, thoughts of Yang wandering around Vale or trying to brave the Emerald Forest drunk crossing his mind. His feet hit the cold floor and he stumbled toward his jeans and hoodie, only to notice the light dimly beaming under the door to the bathroom. “God’s sake,” he whispered, relief setting in. “I almost had a heart attack.”

Sitting back down, he was about to crawl back into bed when he realised there was no sound coming from the bathroom. Yang hadn’t hurt herself, had she? Probably not. It wasn’t the first time she’d come back drunk according to Ruby and Weiss’ complaints so she probably knew what she was doing, but like an errant thought before sleep, the idea wouldn’t leave his mind now. What if he assumed everything was fine and it wasn’t? How was he meant to explain that to Team RWBY? Groaning into the dark, he swung his legs off the bed again and stomped over to the thin bathroom door. Still no sound from within, neither Yang’s voice nor something to indicate she might be on the toilet.

It’d be just his luck to wander in and see something he shouldn’t, so he leaned his ear against the door and knocked lightly. “Yang? Are you all right in there?” There was no answer and Jaune’s heart beat a little faster. “Yang? I’m coming, Yang. Holler if you don’t want me to!” When even that threat didn’t prompt a response, he knew there was no going back. His hand pushed down on the handle. “You better be okay in there! I really don’t need this!”

The bathroom was a small thing with a bath-shower combo to one side, a large sink opposite with a mirror and a small toilet on the wall across from the doorway. Typical small hotel style, cream tiled walls and an overly pristine finish for such a tiny room. That meant it wasn’t hard to find Yang luckily, slumped over the toilet with her arms on the seat and her cheek resting over the bowl.

“Yang…?”

“Ngh,” she mumbled. “Mmmh…”

Panic averted. Yang was alive and still in the room, if feeling all the drinks she’d had. He might have thought more of her state of undress and the fact she was only in her bra and knickers if it wasn’t for her position. He dared to peek over her with a grimace, waiting to be hit by the sight of stench of all her mixers splashed around the toilet bowl. Luckily, there was nothing. It looked like she’d woken up, felt she might hurl and crawled to the bathroom only to not have it in her and go to sleep again. To be fair, he’d done the same himself once or twice.

“You really are a pain in the ass,” he told her, aware that this was a rare chance he could get away with it. “I thought you were going to show me an awesome time, break me out of my funk and prove you’re the queen of clubbing. The only thing you’re queen of is the porcelain throne.” Her only answer was her loud breathing rushing out against the toilet seat she was using for a pillow. “Ugh. Let’s get you back into bed.”

Leaning down, he hooked his hands under her armpits and pulled. Yang’s upper body came up, but the rest of her didn’t. There was something impossible about carrying a drunk person; they just flopped in a weird way, like trying to pick up a cat and having it drape over your arms like it was made of dough. Yang wasn’t heavy and he wasn’t a weakling, but she was just so boneless that there was nowhere to hold her by. When he pulled on her shoulders, her legs and hips dragged on the tiles. When he tried for her stomach, she tumbled forward, and her hair splashed into the clean toilet water.

“Gah!” He fished it out, grateful it _was_ clean, because otherwise Yang would kill him. Setting her long, blonde hair aside, he watched her unconsciously pull herself back against the toilet, hugging it like a long lost lover. “For the love of god, Yang, could you be any less helpful?”

Stooping down again, he hooked his arms under her armpits and tried to drag her up that way. Again, Yang’s legs and feet slid along the tiled floor, dragging him down. He had to catch the toilet seat with his hands so as not to smash her into it! As he did, something warm and soft squashed against the back of them. Jaune’s mouth was suddenly dry.

Had she been sober, she might have exploded at him, but drunk Yang simply hung in his arms, head drooped to one side. Swallowing, he settled her back down, letting her curl up against the toilet with her head over the bowl.

Her huge tits remained squashed onto his hands, however. What did he do? What was he supposed to do? Pull his hands away, obviously. Jaune did so, or started, but the moment he tried, Yang leaned forward and pinned them to the toilet seat. All he managed was to turn them around – and all that did was mean he had a handful of Yang’s tits!

_These are the first breasts I’ve ever felt._

Or that he’d felt as an adult and naked. The first he’d ever felt like this. He was suddenly aware of just how naked Yang was, dressed in nothing but a pair of purple panties that were hanging precariously low over her hips, letting him see the first inch of the crack of her ass. It was like a switch had been flipped in his head. This was Yang. Yang was drunk. Yang was drunk, naked and currently squashed between him and a toilet.

A touch wouldn’t hurt, right? Not if she never found out. Even if she woke up now, he could tell the truth and say he’d been here to help her, but she’d been too out of it. He wasn’t even gripping her wonderful breasts on purpose. Giving them a squeeze, though? That was all him. Her fleshy orbs were so soft and doughy, squeezing up between his fingers. It might have been because she was so relaxed, not even a single muscle tensing, but they were as soft as pillows and so much warmer.

There was no reaction from her, either. Maybe another touch.

His fingers traced up her chest, letting the weight of her tits hang firmly in his palm. Mouth still dry, he slid one hand out to the side, searching with his fingers while watching her face for any sign of her waking up. Yang’s cheeks were as pink as they had been when roaring drunk and her mouth hung open, occasionally rattling with a released breath. Her eyes were closed, though. Locked shut. He had a feeling that if he peeled her eyelid back, she wouldn’t wake up.

It was that thought that gave him the confidence to search for her nipple, fumbling around her right tit until he found it. Soft, puffy and wonderfully pliant, he pinched it between finger and thumb and pulled it out. Yang mumbled and shifted, drawing her knees in tighter to the toilet as he teased her tit to hardness, flicking and poking the nub in as it hardened.

 _I really shouldn’t be doing this._ Captain obvious there but thinking it out loud helped make him feel like he was a better person, even if he knew – knew deep inside – that there was no way in hell he was stopping now.

Yang had promised him a good time, hadn’t she? This was her chance to make good on that and make it up to him for being such a pain in the ass. It wasn’t everyday he got a chance to touch a woman like this. Yang was too drunk to remember it anyway.

Just to be sure, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Yang. Hey Yang.”

“Mmmm…” she murmured, pulling tighter against the toilet and squashing her tits into his hands.

“I’m going to feel you up if you don’t answer me, Yang.” Nothing. Jaune’s heart was beating a thousand times per minute. “I’ll cut your hair if you don’t wake up.”

Yang’s arms tightened around the toilet bowl and she smacked her lips, tilting her head away so that he was talking to the back of her hair and her cheek was resting on the porcelain.

“You really are passed out drunk, aren’t you? Hello?” He picked up her hair and flopped it down over her shoulder to no reaction. “Yang? I’m feeling your tits up.” He gave them a heft squeeze, rolling them both in his palms.

Her only answer was to snore at a slightly lower pitch.

Nothing. Yang was completely out of it, smashed off her mind and utterly helpless. Vulnerable. Jaune’s breathing quickened, especially at the thought of what Blake or Ruby might say. What Weiss might say. There would go any chance of getting her to go out with him.

 _Who am I kidding? I have no chance with Weiss anyway. I don’t have a chance with any of them._ But right now, right here, he had a chance with Yang. _Fuck. I shouldn’t. I can’t._

Jaune forced his hands out from under her, dragging them away from her lovely tits and waving them in the air as if he could remove the sensation of her away. His eyes roved down her back, now bare since her hair was hanging down the side of the toilet. The graceful arch of her spine dipped down where her stomach lay, then curved back up with her big, round ass and thick thighs.

Her knees were tucked under the toilet seat, up against the bottom of it, and her purple panties had slid down even further, letting him see right down inside. _Don’t do it. Don’t even think it._

Why not, though? Yang would never remember. The idea was stuck in his head now and he didn’t resist nearly as hard as he should have. His hands settled on her hips, feeling her soft, warm skin before trailing down. Shifting so that he was side on to her, he dipped his fingers down the small opening in the back of her panties, holding his breath as he delved where no man had before, but where every straight man in Beacon wished they could.

Warm. Soft. Yang’s ass was everything he’d secretly imagined it might be. When she didn’t stir or wake, he went further, curling around and under until his fingers touched something hot and sticky. For a brief second, he thought she might have wet herself. Only for a second. His finger touched up without thinking and thin flaps of flesh parted, allowing him in. Her pussy. He was touching Yang’s pussy.

“Oh my god…”

It was so slick and wet. Two of his fingers slid in without hesitation, dipping into a burning cavern of tight, velvet flesh. He didn’t think of the consequences. They didn’t even cross his mind. All he knew was that _this_ was a woman. He was touching a woman. He was _inside_ a woman. He was fingering Yang, the hottest girl in school and confirmed lesbian. Jaune’s mind almost shut down at that, and he brought his hand out into the light to stare at it. Juices dripped down his fingers while a sticky thread hung between his index and middle finger.

Yang remained asleep. Passed out. Helpless.

Jaune pushed his boxers down.

His hands found her legs again, pulling back harshly. Yang mumbled and leaned harder onto the toilet seat, but her legs were as limp as the rest of her. He dragged them out until she was balanced on her knees, on all fours with her knees together and her upper body propped against the toilet.

Her purple knickers were yanked down and peeled off. Tossed aside to splat against the tiled wall. Her pussy glistened, lightly trimmed and dripping wet from his fingers. Fingers that slid down between her thighs, pulling her knees apart so that Jaune could slide his own between, take his rock hard cock and line it up against her burning cunt. Waves of heat wafted off it like fiery breath from a dragon’s lair.

This dragon lay exposed and vulnerable, face down in a toilet bowl as the knight readied his sword. His mouth opened, about to give her one final chance to wake up and stop this. The words didn’t come, however. Jaune shook his head, took a deep breath and tilted his head back, placing one hand down on the small of her back as he readied himself.

And pushed.

The head of his cock touched her folds. He hadn’t even intended it, but he was there, and she was impossibly hot, like a furnace. Her entrance was slick and warm, and he slid in so easily he almost thought she was sucking him in. Her body wanted this just as much as he did. At least, that was what he told himself.

It felt like the bathroom was closing in on him, crushing him, but it was all Yang’s body, her hot, sweet flesh giving way as he pushed deeper inside. There was no resistance, nothing at all. Yang was so drunk that she didn’t tense even once, letting him sink slowly and wonderfully into her. Nothing mattered but her hot softness and the desire to bury himself deeper into her, something he achieved oh so easily.

It was almost too much for his virgin body. Here he was, buried in a girl he’d known for ages and who was dating another of his friends. His balls were on the verge of bursting and his entire body was shaking. Desperately, he tried to hold on. To savour it.

Jaune hilted himself in and held, eyes closing as he bit down on a groan and leaned over Yang’s body, resting an arm above her head on the toilet seat. He was all the way inside her, his balls resting up against her wet twat, so close that he could feel the heat from her sex. So deep that he could mentally shape the inside of her body with his dick.

“This is – ah – amazing.” The toilet didn’t offer much to hold onto, so he placed a hand between her shoulders instead. Yang didn’t complain. Couldn’t complain. Her head dipped into the bowl a little, but to be honest he didn’t care about her head. Only what her pussy could do for him. “Fuck, Yang, you feel so good. Has Blake not had any toys in here?”

He wasn’t expert enough to be able to tell. This being the first time he’d ever gotten his dick wet, he didn’t know if the tightness was virgin tight or not, but he knew for a fact he was the first man Yang had ever had inside her.

This was both their first times. Who could have ever thought his first time would be with Yang Xiao Long?

When he pulled back, he almost came undone. Yang’s pussy gripped onto him reflexively, dragging her walls down the length of him as he slid wetly out. The cold air of the tiled bathroom on his burning shaft caused his skin to tingle and his balls to clench. He had to force himself to pull out the whole way and let his cock bounce free. Yang’s pussy remained open, the darkness within inviting him in as her lips quivered.

Jaune pushed in again. Harder. The warmth engulfed him a second time, welcoming him home as he thrust into her harder and faster, meeting his hips to her soft ass with a meaty slap. His cock jerked at the end, jumping up inside her as a rush of pleasure threatened to send him overboard in one go. A little precum did leak out, hinting of what was to come.

Not before he’d had his enjoyment, though. Smiling wildly, he brought his other hand to Yang’s round ass, gripping and holding it tight as he slid halfway out and slammed back in, rocking her body and making stars explode before his eyes. He tried again, balls clenching tight as her body was fucked into the toilet seat, hands drifting over but her head falling in – not so much as to touch the water, but far enough that her face dipped down inside.

“Fuck!” he swore, his body moving on autopilot. In and out. In and out. It was his first time, but the instincts of how to move must have been hardcoded into him, because nothing short of a crowbar could have got him to stop. “Ungh. Ungh!” He grunted and yanked her ass back, forcing her to meet his thrusts. “Ugh! Ah!”

Yang’s knees slid apart on the tiles and pulled her ass down. Growling, he pushed her ass back up with both hands, forcing her to kneel with her rear end higher up than her face. The angle let him plunge deeper, squashing his pelvis into her cheeks and ramming into her hot cunt.

He paused at the sound of something touching water, gripping Yang’s golden hair and pulling back. Her face came up dry but some of the strands of her fringe were damp. He’d been fucking her so hard she’d slumped forward and let some of her hair fall into the water. It was clean. The water, that was. Relieved she wasn’t at any risk of drowning, he let her head fall back, only to lock his eyes on it and grin wildly.

“You _do_ smell of booze still. Maybe you need a shower.” Reaching over her while still thrusting away, he found the metal handle and pulled it down sharply.

Water flushed and swirled around the bowl, splashing off the sides and over Yang’s hair and face. He held the handle down until it finished, holding his own breath and pulling her head back.

Water ran down Yang’s face. Her hair was sodden, her cheeks dripping and water pooling down from her chin into the bowl. It was all clean water, no different from having a shower, but the fact of how it came felt so much dirtier.

“Clean yet?” he asked, pounding away and fighting the urge to blow his load inside her just yet. “If you’re going to get so drunk that I have to look after you, I guess I need to do a proper job, right?” Yang couldn’t wash herself like this. Hence, it was up to him. “Don’t worry, Yang. I’ll get you nice and clean.”

Back into the bowl went her head and down went the chain. In and out went his cock, thrusting fast enough to match the whoosh of the water swirling and splashing over her. When she came back out again, she was even more sodden, covered in water and gasping but _still_ asleep, even after all the frantic fucking and flushing.

He wasn’t sure why he pushed her down for a third time. Her body was more than enough to get off on, but after all the shit she’d put him through, it felt like she deserved it. Dragging him out. Ruining his night. Nearly getting him punched. Losing out a chance to talk to Weiss. Forcing him to shell out for a hotel. Making him carry her drunk ass across Vale.

“Didn’t your dad ever tell you not to get so drunk?” he asked, driving his hips forward and forcing her down into the toilet bowl. The rest of her hair went in, pooling over her head as the water flushed and rose. “You don’t know what someone will do when you’re like this!”

Yang spluttered when he pulled her up, coughing and hacking. He gave her just enough time to catch her breath before pushing down again. His legs drove his hips forward, plunging deeper and deeper. Each violent thrust dunked her harder, splashing Yang’s hair into the water. He wasn’t sure if it was the wrongness, an undiscovered kink or the thought of revenge that turned him on so much.

Maybe it was just the idea that she was helpless and under his complete control, something he had so little of, especially when it came to beautiful women. Yang was his to use however he wanted, unable to comprehend what was happening to her, let along fight him.

“You should know better!” he grunted, holding her head _and_ the chain down. Water splashed against his chest as he leaned bodily over her, the wet sounds of her pussy mixing with the noise of the toilet. “Think of the example you’re setting for Ruby! Think of what Blake would say-” Another chance to catch her breath, then a forceful push down. More water swirling and splashing over her face. “-knowing her girlfriend is being fucked like a whore because she was too drunk to know better!”

Jaune imagined the look on Blake’s face when he sent a text of himself fucking Yang to her. He wouldn’t – couldn’t. Everyone would hate him. It was a fine fantasy, though. Imagining her hands flying to her mouth and Weiss and Ruby’s shock as he’d take picture after picture of Yang’s pussy speared open by his dick, of her mouth full of his cum, her ass dripping, her body posing on the bed or squashed up flat against the hotel window.

His pace quickened along with his breath, both reaching a fever pitch as he pulled the chain and held it down, giving Yang one long, final swirlie and thrusting deep inside. His balls tightened, cock twitching and jumping, before, with a mighty cry, he unleashed himself inside her.

Rope after rope of cum shot deep into her cunt, his first and most powerful orgasm within a woman. Jaune’s hands clenched tightly in her hair, his entire body arching back as every ounce of him felt like it was being squeezed out his dick and into her hot body.

It took all of ten seconds but felt closer to ten hours. Collapsing over Yang’s back, Jaune gasped for air – which reminded him of his _lover_ who would probably be doing the same if she could. Grinning, he pushed her head down to fully submerge her face in the toilet water before pulling back up.

Yang’s face was a mess: hair wet and clinging limply to her scalp, face dripping and mouth hanging open, coughing out the water she’d been dunked in. Despite all of that, and his cum swimming around her womb, Yang remained completely out of it. He even touched a thumb to her cheek and pulled an eye open, only to see her usually bright purple eyes fogged over and empty.

He let her go with a laugh, laying back and rolling Yang with him so that she fell flat on top of him. His cock slipped out, flopping down over his balls as Yang lay on his chest, soaked through and mumbling as he massaged and squeezed her funbags.

“I guess you were right,” he told her. “You really did show me the best night of my life. Thanks for that.”

“Nghhh…” Yang said, thighs spread wide and cum dripping down out her pussy and down over his balls.

He let her lay like that for a good ten minutes, both so he could play with her tits and to catch his breath. The fun couldn’t last, however. Sitting up and sliding out from under her, he admired her naked body, flushed red and limp on the tiled floor. If she woke up like that, sore and with her pussy dripping, she’d know what was up.

Luckily, he had an answer. Dragging her by her shoulders, he pulled her into the standing shower and propped her up against the wall, then turned the shower on lightly. Not enough to put her at any risk but enough to soak her through and provide a handy explanation in the morning for why she was so wet. The semen dripping out her sex was also whisked away in thew water, swirling thickly down the drain.

Yang sat there, chin resting on her huge breasts, legs apart, pussy exposed. He couldn’t resist going back for his scroll and snapping a few pictures for his own late night entertainment. If he didn’t get a chance like this again, that was. Yang always did complain that no one wanted to stay out drinking with her.

“You’ve earned a wingman tonight, Yang. Whenever you want to go out, I’m your man. Especially if you want to make it up to me like this.” It’d be their little secret. “Blake will never have to know you cheated on her.”

The pictures of her wet and naked body would take pride of place on his scroll, but he couldn’t resist adding to them. Placing a hand on her face, he tipped her head back so that the water splashed over it and ran down her nose and cheeks.

Taking his flagging erection in hand, he pumped himself as quickly as he could, still wet from her body and thinking back on the feeling of her tight, hot cunt. There wasn’t much left in him when he came, but the ropey strand splashed over her face and hair, cutting a diagonal line of white from her hair down to her chin, over her nose and between her eyes.

Hunching forward, Jaune squeezed the last bits out onto her scalp, letting the hot shower water take it down the hair she prized so much. It wouldn’t be fair to give her a shower without a little shampoo after all.

“In fact…”

He checked his scroll and grinned. It was early morning now, almost four, but Yang was notorious for sleeping in late and it wouldn’t be any better with how she was. Kneeling down, he drew her hips and lower body up into his lap, sliding her down the wall until she was laid flat on her back in the cramped shower, her legs on either of his shoulders, her head on the floor, her ass raised up and pulled into his crotch.

“Might as well go for another round. No telling how long it’ll be until you decide to go out like this again.”

He worked his cock until it was hard – not a difficult task with Yang naked in a pool of water beneath him, the hot shower pounding down on them both. Sliding it into her hot pussy again, he shifted their bodies until he was pinning her flat, his lips against hers, tongue grinding against her own, cock pounding away as the shower door slowly misted up.


End file.
